Alas, Death Should Not Have Taken Thee!
by RukiPearl
Summary: Rin Kagamine has always been outshone by her super smart 'brother', Len Kagamine, who was well-rounded in... Well, almost everything, and she is sick and tired of not being in the limelight. Trouble strikes for her on fantasy world, and now she's a hero preparing to save a princess...? What cliche fanfic plot is this!
1. Prologue

Prologue.

She was always alone. And her brother took everything away.

He was smart, and rather fit as well. He had a great attitude in studying, he was always scoring high A*'s or high A's in every single subject, he had a wonderful girlfriend who was sickeningly sweet to him AND optionally her, and the scent of freshly-baked orange peel cookies and the sound of the couple laughing...

She hated it.

For her? Well. she was an ordinary Rin Kagamine, 14 years old, not-so physically attractive unlike her brother, her hair scraggly and dry even with the piles of conditioner lathered on her hair, and the constant times she tries to rinse the stubborn shampoo off her darn head...

She was rather average in everything. She /almost/ got an A in her worst subject, Physics... Or was it History? Had her parents known, would they praise her, give her a pat on the head and say "Good job"?

Those two words she desperately wanted to hear, and yet she was so far from it.

"The Kagamine family only accepts grades higher than a 85, young missus."

"Try harder."

"You won't be able to play your computer for the next few months until I see a great improvement in your marks, missy!"

She felt beaten up by the sentences she was oh-so used to hear.

She just wanted to be needed.


	2. Can I just be wanted, sometimes?

"Hey, Rinnyy. Riiinny. Riiin, come back to earth—"

"What is it?" The blonde snapped her head up, facing towards her brother. Cerulean eyes bore into his with irritation, wanting him to hurry and say whatever he wanted so she could go back to moping around, like always.

This was the all-rounded amazing brother she had… Who somehow was very childish.

"You have any plans for Wednesday afternoon, Rinny?" He flashed a cheeky grin, which usually brought every single girl down to his feet in an instant.

'Ah, the dreaded Kagamine Len smile', she grumbled in her head, before the word 'free 'caught her attention.

"No, I'm not free, I have a very busy schedule." Len frowned. Continuing on, "Yeah, I'm free. What's up?"

"Oh! Jolly good," Len sighed in relief. "I was wondering if you wanted to go to the bookstore with me? There's this new novel I wanted to purchase, but it's sooo much fun with a companion around!"

Wait. Was the 'dreaded' Len Kagamine asking to hang out with her? /The/ Len Kagamine, super smart, super athletic, super everything. Was he asking his beloved sister to hang out? It almost seemed like a dream come true for the blonde.

Her eyes sparkled, and her frown turned upside down.

"Well, if big brother says so, then I can't help but go with you, right?"

* * *

><p>Chapter 1 – Can I just be wanted, sometimes?<br>September 10th 2014, 8:35am.

* * *

><p>The shrill sound of Kagamine Rin's broken alarm clock rang throughout the entire neighbourhood, causing the said girl to stumble out of her comfortable bed in panic, landing headfirst in the wild journey away.<p>

"Ouch…" She gently touched the swollen red bump on her head, causing her to wince in the process. She quickly climbed back up on her feet and ran to the bathroom for her mundane routine.

And then she runs back out again, scrambling away for her winter uniform.

She dashes right in, and then back out, and slips on the wet towel which will never dry(in her honest opinion) and climbs back up again, practically sprinting into the kitchen to grab something in the fridge.

It was awfully quiet. Well, why wouldn't it? The Kagamine family was strict in grades, and that does not help if you were Asian, where they say F's are a disgrace and the top grades are average. And of course, our lovely protagonist here got a B in almost everything for mid-year exams, and she could been out of the house and near the garbage bins if not for her brother kicking some sense into their parents.

She silently wished that there was no school today, so she could avoid the social awkwardness and hop back into her nest of comfortable and warm pillows. Of course, reality will never conform to anyone's ideals. If she wished to not be so awkward around people, would life give it to her? Of course not.

The fridge was pulled open, and her hand shot out for the orange sandwich she didn't finish the night before, and wolfed it down while she searched for her shoes, black leather ones, slipped them on, and then out the door she goes.

It was around 8AM when she got out, not late for school at all, weirdly.

* * *

><p>"RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIN-CHAAAAAN!"<p>

Crash! Another blonde, long, wavy hair, and two crystal-clear azure eyes jumped on her best friend, nuzzling into her neck and purring, somehow resembling a kitty. It was lucky for Rin that she had already slipped her dirty white loafers on.

Rin sweatdropped and pushed the girl away who frowned at her playfully.

"Seung(1), how many times did I tell you that you should never ever glomp anyone like that! You gave me a heart attack."

"And how many times I told you to just call me SeeU!" The other blonde, now SeeU, pouted. Rin slapped her face gently, looking unhappy at her comeback.

Both of them burst out into laughter, wiping tears of joy that streamed down their faces every once in a while. It was then the loud chiming of the bell brought their situation to their attention.

"..W-w-we're late!" They howled and ran off to class, terrified of what would happen if their homeroom teacher saw that they were late again.

* * *

><p>"Ah, Seung Yoo and Kagamine, you both are late again?" Rin gulped as her teacher, Megurine Luka towered over them, a stretched out grin that looked like a demon's on her face.<p>

"I-We're both sorry, Megurine-san…" Rin and SeeU lowered their heads, very terrified of their teacher.

"It's the second day of the second trimester, would it kill you to stop talking to each other while walking to class, at least?" Luka rolled her eyes, crossing her arms below her breast. Rin slumped her head, feeling even more miserable than ever. SeeU copied her actions.

Luka Megurine, 20 year old teacher-in-training. She's rather… Popular with the boys due to her appearance, but she can be a real demon when you do something wrong, that is why she's called the "Medusa of Crypton Private Academy". Of course, the immature ones go and spread misinformation.

"…Sigh. Well, whatever, I'll give you one more chance, and if you ever be late for class again, I will send you out with 3 pails of gravel."

And she has a tolerance for the two blondes.

"H-hey, wait, isn't that a little cruel?!" Rin whined in protest. The rest of the class looked impatient.

"Well, unless you want to be sent out to practice early for tomorrow, then be my gue-"

"No thank you, thank you very much but no, no, no, no, no, nope, thank you!"(2) Rin Kagamine slid away from Ms Luka, while SeeU walked to her seat with heavy footsteps… That is, the opposite of where Rin was sitting.

Those few minutes were worth it! Rin convinced herself and willed herself to look at the board and look at… Whatever Ms Luka was teaching.

It didn't seem like hours before Rin floated away from her body, and into her own magical world of adventure.

* * *

><p><em>She could see it.<em>

_Green and freshly cut triangular-shaped grass were this unique world's floor, and it was soft and tickly when you walk on it barefoot. _

_The sky was a beautiful shade of blue, fluffy cotton candy clouds that looked so prominent in the sky scattered about, with a bright golden sun illuminating the entire place. Bushes with dark green and flowers with beautiful colours of white, blue, red, pink, yellow, orange, and more were /everywhere/._

_There was a beautiful castle in white and yellow, and she walked towards it…._

* * *

><p>"…In…. Ri…. In…" She heard a voice, a voice so loud and impatient, she wanted to walk towards—<p>

"Rin! Wake up! School's ended!" Rin bolted off her seat in shock, blinking to catch a good look of her surroundings.

"Eh… This castle doesn't look so grand… Looks almost like a school." Rin muttered, blinking slowly to get used to the weird lighting. First, it looked so beautiful, so blue, so not sunny, and now it's so bright that it might burn off her eyeballs.

"That's because we /are/ in one right now, doofus." SeeU groaned, facepalming herself. Rin spun around and laughed awkwardly, scratching her neck sheepishly. Ah, so she was back to reality, it seemed.

"S-sorry, haha… I had this weird dream of a cool universe and it looked so beautiful, and there was a castle and I was walking toward it, and the-"

"Oh! Another one of your worlds you created, isn't it?" SeeU grinned, slapping her hand on the others back harshly. Rin immediately leaped away from her.

"Don't do that to my fragile body!" Rin wailed, using her tiny hands to reach her back so to try and soothe the pain.

"Yeah, yeah, come on, let's go Karaoke." SeeU chuckled, walking off and out of the classroom.

"I need to go off to Len's classroom. He's offering me to go to the bookshop."

"Wha—Oh, right. Len's you're adorable, dorky brobro~" SeeU crooned. Rin shivered. "Ah, I get it~ you swing that way that you don't want to hang out with me, don't yo—"

"N-no, I don't! Plus, he has a girlfriend, SeeU!"

SeeU guffawed, choking on her own spit so she had to cough heavily. "Yeah, yeah! I'm just kidding. Have a lovely sibling's day out!" And left.

Rin shook her head and walked out of the classroom as well. "Class 2CV(3), right…?"

Len Kagamine was in a different school which also connected to Rin's Crypton Private Academy, and he was a 16 year old boy who slowly is gaining his popularity in Crypton High School, a sister academy to his sister.

It was lucky that Rin's classroom, 3-A was connected to Len's classroom, 2CV, so it was easier for her to travel and go home with Len, if it was ever possible with the swarming fangirls. It was in luck that the swarming fans were away from his classroom, so she could just drag him out, to the bookstore where he has a novel, and then go home.

She had a glimmer of hope inside her.

* * *

><p>"Leeen, let's go to the bookstore," Rin chirped, skipping into class 2CV where a boy with blonde hair tied up into a ponytail was talking to a teal twintail girl. Perhaps Len was talking to his girlfriend to pass time while waiting for her?<p>

"Oh, Rinny!" Len grinned, before turning to Miku. "This is my little sister, Rin." Miku turned to face her and bowed.

"Hihi, Rinners!"

"Nice to meet you, Miku," Rin replied, annoyed by those nicknames, "Len, aren't we go-"

"Ah, yes, the bookstore, right?" Len cocked an eyebrow. Rin nodded fervently at him. Are they not going? Did he have any plans? Well, if he did, he would not ask Rin if she was free on Thursday, correct?

Right. He will never lie to her. I mean, he wouldn't be the prince of the school if he lied!

"I'm sooo sorry, Rinny! I-I was going to wait for you, but Miku said I planned a date with her today, please forgive me, Rinny, I'll bring you tomorro-"

"Couldn't you move her date to tomorrow, Len? You said this hang-out session was important," Rin scowled, tapping her foot impatiently. She did not like the girl Len was talking to, and she did not like talking. Two score.

Len looked at Miku, who gave this… Irking puppy eye look to her boyfriend that pissed Rin to no end.

"I'm really sor-"

"Everyone just lies to me, don't they, brother?"

The couple looked at the shaking female. Her fists were clenched so tightly that her knuckles pled and veins threatened to pop out of her fist.

"…I hate you." She said with gritted teeth. Her chest tightened.

"…Rin, please lis-"

"I HATE YOU, LEN KAGAMINE!" She screeched at the two, slamming the door shut as she ran out of the class, tears spilling out of her cerulean eyes.

She wanted to scream, to shout, anything that let these uncomfortable feelings go away, but she couldn't. No matter how much deep breathing she did, nothing helped the tightening of her chest.

All the disappointment. Well, wasn't she a disappointment? How many more disappointments does she need when she /herself/ was one? Plenty enough for a family of 2.

"Can't even score a high grade, you're a disgrace…"

She shook the words out of her head.

She ran out of the class, out of the school, and back to her room, where she felt she belonged. No more talking, no more hoping.

Was she… Overreacting?

Stuffing her face into the orange-shaped pillow she loved so much, she clutched it tightly, and fell back onto her bed so she could sleep and erase this day way from her mind like nothing happened.

…And then, she was falling.

* * *

><p>AN:

* * *

><p>Oooh, cliffhanger. evilly rubs hands together/

Anyway, hihi! I'm sorry for the super short prologue, so have some drama in the first chapter—Way to go, Ruki. /hits forehead/

Anyway, Author's Notes, here wee goo!

(1) Seung Yu : It's not official, but in this fanfiction, SeeU's name is Seung Yu~

(2) No thank you, thank you very much but no, no, no, no, no, nope, thank you! : One of my classmates said this when my teacher was scolding him, pfft… So I decided to put his wonderful phrase in my fanfiction~

(3) 2CV : Scramble the words, and you get CV2. Rin and Len's serial numbers! Clever, heh?

Anyway, read, review, favourite, blah blah blah! It gives me strength! /shot


	3. Too annoying, sometimes!

A/N:

Wooots! Thank you so much for the criticism and reviews! I'm actually kind of glad that you guys enjoy an idea that kept swimming around my head /sniffs

**BloodyPuppet reviewed**: Rin might die, Rin might not die! You'll just have to wait and see /wink

Shoutout to xoKrystalMoxo and Rolling-Chan! Thanks for the support, and also the critique!

Now, shall we click on the save file?

* * *

><p>"Aaah!"<p>

Not often the blonde would trip or fall. After all, she was not the clumsy sister type, and she knew how to walk properly!

But this time, she was falling into some sort of rabbit hole out of a story book. Wait, was she not in bed? How did she even manage to fall into a rabbit hole, Rin pondered as she kept descending into this bottomless hole of doom.

Rin took deep breaths and tried to calm herself, but to no avail. 'Perhaps this isn't a bottomless pit,' She repeated the sentence in her head, trying to restore hope to herself. If this place was a pit with a bottom, perhaps she might land properly. Maybe on a fluffy cushion bed or something…

Colour soon flooded her vision and the dark and terrifying world beneath her eyelids was no more. In fact, it was very different in appearance on how she thought it would look like.

Red bricks aligned the walls, and gold-like cement was keeping the walls in place. A lot of weird pointy things with gold handles or wood handles were falling down along with her, which Rin quickly identified them as weapons and credited her vast knowledge of gaming for identifying said items.

"This would be a warrior's heaven, axes, spears, swords, holy moly! There's even the legendary Excalibur sword!" Rin's eyes twinkled, spinning around the room to look at every single thing around her. She was rather excited to be in a room filled with weapons! Which gamer would not be when their dreams come true, anyway?

Rin decided to grab one of the weapons, a sword with an intricate gold branch-like handle and a red gem in the middle of the sword's guard. The blade looked recently sharpened, and its silver material glimmered in the room.

She slowly raised it up to the air, but her hand immediately faltered, and the weight of her new-found sword pushed her hand over. It was then she found out her sword was too heavy for her.

"..Maybe I should find another sword…" She thought in her head, but before you could say "I'm changing the sword!" Down the hatch she went, and everything went black.

* * *

><p>Chapter 2<p>

I just don't want to meet more annoying people, sometimes!

September 10th, 3:30pm.

* * *

><p>Rin moaned in pain, clutching her head like it would help to cease the pain a little bit. Her eyelids fluttered open, and she quickly scanned the foreign surroundings she was in.<p>

"…Where am I?" Rin asked herself, an eyebrow raised higher than the other. She stood up and leaned from side to side, stretching as far as she could to relieve her aching muscles.

She then picked up the sword lying next to her, and dropped it once more. She mustered up all of her strength to bring the darned sword up, but it kept dropping and slipping out of her grasp. It was no use to carry something /that/ heavy! Rin regretted her choice of weapons instantly, even if the shine and glimmering of her heavy sword was gorgeous.

In the end, she had to drag it on the carpet of grass for a long, '50 hour journey' to find a town. Rin groaned, not pleased with where she had landed. God must really hate her to put her in the middle of nowhere, she whined.

"Well!" Rin began in an instant, "We should get going now, or else it'd be years until I find a town! Or maybe two, or three, or five million years—Nonono! I don't want to stay here forever!"

Rin shook her thoughts out of her head, and she began trudging along the fresh green grass to explore the land. It was a plain grass land she was in, no towns were nearby and there were no castles. Hey, this place looks familiar, Rin murmured under her breath as she continued to walk along the empty plain.

..Hey, was this not the place she dreamt about?

* * *

><p>Rin kept walking. She kept walking for seconds that turned into minutes that turned into hours that turned into two hours… There was still no sign of a village or anything, not even a sign of life, which was… Very strange. Maybe this world was underdeveloped, she thought in her head once more.<p>

Just as she thought about that, she felt a slimy substance touch her feet. And she also realised she had no shoes.

The blonde immediately turned around so she could see who or what had touched her skin.

…Ah, it was a slime. A disgusting, green, translucent slime. Like those slimes in the games she always fought in games she played. Well, if it was that, it would be a level 1 monster to her! Easy peasy.

Well, not for our lovely protagonist over here.

Rin let out a terrified scream that bounced off the grass and into far away, dropped her weapon and kicked the slime away from her, which stuck onto her foot because it was too sticky.

"Waah! Get off me, get off me!" She howled, flinging her leg up and down while hopping around due to her imbalance, trying to make the slime fall off heel. It persistently clung on her for a while, but after a bit of swinging, it flung off her feet and landed a couple of feet away from her, hopping back up and slowly moving toward her.

Rin quickly hopped back to her position to pick up her sword once again, and immediately swung it, the swords blade moving towards the monster. Gravity helped to speed the sword up, and it cut the slime in half.

The battle ended quickly as it started, the slime dissolved into puddles and the slime did not move an inch. Covered in slime was a bag of gold, Rin immediately pocketed it in her skirt pocket, disregarding the darned liquid covering it from head to toe.

* * *

><p>"That was an easy match…" Rin breathed heavily, smiling weakly at herself. No, it was not an easy match with her 'cursed' sword, her lack of stamina, and also the icky goo which she could still feel even when it was beneath a layer of fabric.<p>

Out of the blue, she could hear a distant laughter. "Pfft… Haha-!"

"Who the heck is there?" Rin shouted, her cerulean eyes darting left and right, glancing around her surroundings. Oh god, the boss, so soon? She groaned. Her gut proved her otherwise, however, as the owner of the voice slowly rose out of the shadows. A young, teenage boy, with teal hair and teal eyes was the source of laughter (which Rin got pissed at again), wearing a blue turtleneck sweater and a suit of armor(1).

"Pfft… Ahahahaha!" The teal-covered guy continued to laugh, stumbling over his own foot and rolled around, trying to contain his laughter.

"What's so funny?" Rin scowled, putting her hands on her hips while glaring at the boy.

"Nothing, nothing, just how you fought the slime, I'm surprised you don't know how to fight such an easy monster!" The boy replied, wiping tears away from his eyes. Rin's scowl deepened. It is not funny to make fun of a beginner, she would hiss at him if she had the courage.

"Well, excuse me for not knowing where I am and encountering this goo guy in a panic!"

"First, it's a slime, not a goo guy(2), and second, aren't you from this world?"

"I call that… Thing, whatever I want to call it, alright?" Rin stomped her foot. This guy gave her a bad vibe by pissing her off to no end. 'Worse than Miku,' she thought. She also ignored the second questions. It was obvious, after all.

"…I'm taking your silence as a no. Well, I'm Hatsune."

"Miku?"

"Miku's a girl name. Full of germs." He stuck out his tongue for emphasis, which Rin giggled to("Damn right Miku has cooties!"). "It's Mikuo. Hatsune Mikuo. You?"

"Ka—just call me Rin." Rin gave a lopsided grin. This guy was not as bad as she thought. Just a bad first encounter.

"Rin, more like Lose(3). Because the slime totally owned you."

Rin changed her mind in an instant.

* * *

><p>AN:

I had a horrid writers block while writing the second chapter, ooh. And yes, I'm introducing Mikuo into this story! I hope you guys enjoy the teasing- /killed

Anyway!

(1) Mikuo's clothes – Based on the original song, what Len wore! Only the armor part though.

(2) Goo guy – When first playing MapleStory, I kept calling the slimes goo guy! I don't play the game now though… Too messed up orz.

(3) Rin/Lose – Pun on Win/Lose.

And as usual!

**Rin: Please-**

**Mikuo: Rate, review and favourite!**

**When did you guys get here?!**


	4. Don't want more idiots, sometimes!

It has been a few hours ever since the teal-clad male joined her party, and even if she was not the slightest bit pleased, she was a little relieved she would not need to be alone for the rest of the trip.

It was also luck that Mikuo was a seasoned explorer in this foreign world, so he had a map and a good direction sense in the confusing twists and turns in the forest-like area. It was nice to have a change of pace, Rin trying to find her way around a town was confusing enough.

"…Uh, Mikuo, we're going to Rissum Town, am I wrong?" Rin asked, suspiciously looking all around herself. The cotton candy clouds were there to stay, a tint of orange and red passing through the clouds, the sky darkened and the sun shining its last ray before the moon took over its reign, it was a change of scenery, and Rin liked it.

Mikuo scratched his cheek, and a slight hint of worry on his face was seen with his creased eyebrow and tight-lipped frown. Rin cocked her head sideways, looking at Mikuo suspiciously.

"…Uhuh," Mikuo grumbled, checking back at his yellowed and tattered map he swore was an accurate representation of this world. He checked twice, thrice, a couple of times just to make sure that they were going on the right path.

Mikuo looked up from his map, a sudden look of panic crossed over him.

"So, Mikuo?" Rin asked.

Mikuo slowly yet dramatically turned his head to face Rin, tears brimming at the corner of his eyes.

"…W-we're lost." He whispered, a crack in his voice audibly heard.

* * *

><p>I don't need more idiots, sometimes!<p>

September 10th, 5pm

* * *

><p>A loud scream spread across every inch of the tree-filled forest.<p>

"W-what do you mean we're lost?! We're freaking lost!" Rin screamed at him. Mikuo shrunk away from the raging female who looked like she could tear her hair off if he angered her even more.

"I-I swear we were on the co-"

"Goodness! You said you were a seasoned explorer! Is that map out-to-date or what?" Rin interrupted, steam visibly rising from her head. Mikuo broke out into a sweat.

"No! This map is definitely not out-to-date! I swear, the village is right around the corner!" The yucky map was shoved into the other warrior's face, a finger mashed onto the map where the words 'Rissum' were scrawled messily on it.

Rin looked at him incredulously.

"…Were you looking at it upside down or what?" She deadpanned.

"May~be?" Mikuo gave a sheepish smile.

"THAT'S NOT A MAYBE, YOU IDIOT!" Rin swung the hilt of her sword at Mikuo, hitting him on his head. Mikuo winced in pain, dropping down and clutching his head.

"Ouch, Rin, you didn't need to hit me so hard…" Mikuo moaned, choking out a sob.

"Serves you right!" Rin huffed, crossing her arms and turning her head away. Mikuo slowly stood up, his hand still put on the top of his head, even if it still put pressure on the wound and made him wince every two seconds.

"Let's keep going. Maybe there's a town here, perhaps not Rissum, the best one in my opinion, but that town would do." Mikuo instructed. Rin groaned and shoved her sword back into the belt of her uniform, a light nod that signalled her approval to his instructions.

The duo then continued to walk along the grassy path of the forest, even when hours passed by and no other signs of life were seen.

* * *

><p>September 11th, 12am<p>

* * *

><p>"I guess the walking was worth it," Mikuo released a breath of relief, proudly looking at the sight that befell the party members.<p>

A stunningly gigantic castle with dirty yellow walls sat before them, red castle flags hung over towers with gold trimming around them, moss spotted along the small crevices of the deteriorating castle…

"Are you sure this is a town?" Rin glanced at Mikuo, her cerulean-tinted irises narrowing. Mikuo gritted his teeth and narrowed his eyes back.

"This isn't a town, but I sure hope there's life here," Mikuo said, head whipping back towards the castle. Rin turned her head back towards it as well.

"…So, we're going in?" Rin scratched her head as she asked the obvious. She turned her head to look at him again, slightly worried about his sudden silence.

'What's with him?' The thought wandered in her head. But, alas, it was not good to dwell into this type of situation. He would be back to his usual, chirpy self, Rin told herself.

The duo, with bated breath, crossed over to the ancient-esque castle.

* * *

><p>The interior of the castle, unlike the rotting exterior, was magnificent and grand.<p>

Even though night befell on this world, Rin could make out the same red-coloured fabric flag that was also outside the walls, and she could still see the hints of moss that were gradually sneaking into the interior.

The walls were painted a cheerful, pale yellow (that looked a little like the ugly paper Mikuo had, Rin thought), the floor carpeted with velvet cloth, tiles of brown and orange lined the floor.

It looked warm and welcoming, Rin pointed out in her head.

"…Mhm, well, this looks… Grand." Rin smiled, trying to ease the tension between them.

No reply.

"…Aha." Rin's smile faltered. Mikuo felt so far away right now, Rin could not help but worry even more on what's so wrong about this place.

Just as she was thinking...

Bam!

An enormous wolf appeared with fluffy grey fur and yellowed eye whites, looking agitated and angry. It snarled at the duo, body poised like it was ready to pounce on them.

Rin broke into a fit of sweat, immediately drawing out her sword in order to fight against the wolf, even if her knees were buckling.

"It's alright, it's alright!" Mikuo yelled, the same panicked expression crossing his face once more. Rin arched an eyebrow at that.

Something was troubling him about this castle, Rin thought as the wolf slowly moved towards the duo. Rin slowly raised her sword… Preparing to strike.

A ear-piercing growl was heard and Rin's heart almost jumped out of her chest. Her sword dropped onto the floor with a loud 'clang' and she flung herself towards Mikuo, to which Mikuo dodged and let her slip and fall on her face. "How dare!" Rin screeched at him, body still on the floor.

"Bahahaha!" A disembodied voice echoed throughout the hallways. Mikuo looked around suspiciously. There was no one in the castle besides Rin and himself, the hallways were bare besides the monster infront of them.

"…Unless…" Rin slowly stood up.

"I-is the wolf talking—?" Rin curiously asked Mikuo. Mikuo shook his head, groaning.

"That wolf does not talk. It's a pet of… Her." Mikuo explained rather boredly, frowning at the last word he said. Rin looked towards the front.

"Hmm hmm! I was right! Miku-miku will never forget me, right?"

* * *

><p>AN:

Aw, no more notes I can write—

To everyone who might be thinking: "Why isn't Len the warrior? Why isn't Rin the king, blah blah~"

I guess this isn't 'wholly' based on the song duo, but the main idea is in the songs! So of course, there will be some character changes, plots, and stuff. Yeah, so that's the FAQ-

Hoho, I was shivering when I wrote the ending! Who's the girl, and why Mikuo is so scared of the castle? (Chapter 4's already done with! I'm on a roooll-)

By the way, sorry for the delay! My computer table broke and my mother had to go to IKEA and replace it—Now it's wider than anyone else!

**Mikuo: Why did you have to make me into such a wimp…**

**Rin: Isn't it because you /are/ a wimp, Mikuo?**

**Mikuo: I'm not!**

**Guys, get an argument room, won't ya?**

Anyway, do review, follow and favourite please! Critique is greatly welcomed as well—

Oh oh, and before I end this, who do you think is the mysterious character?


	5. I don't wanna be needed, sometimes!

The wolf disappeared into a flurry of glitter and sparkles, and out appeared a young lady. Her slender figure was betrayed with a flowy, long-sleeved crop top, blue diamonds decorating the collar and bottom of her shirt, as well as the baggy black pants that went from hip to foot. A red cape with a white, fluffy collar completed her attire.

Hazel eyes blinked at the duo. Mikuo shrieked and dashed behind Rin, who was already staring eye-to eye at the king-like person.

"My my, I didn't know you turned into such a wimp, Miku-miku~" She teased, the corners of her lips turned upward as she slowly walked toward the cowering male. Rin's eyes followed the lady, beside her, towards Mikuo.

"It's Mikuo, not Miku! And I'm not a wimp!" Mikuo protested, but the girl merely patted him on the head, grinning. Mikuo scowled back. Rin had to chuckle at him being such a baby.

"Thanks." He pouted.

The girl ignored Mikuo's attempt of a comeback.

"You're welcome. Soo, you brought the Hero, huh, Miku-miku? Good job!" Hazel eyes darted toward Rin, who stumbled back a few steps.

"…What hero are you speaking about, Miss…?" Rin scratched her head. She was not the hero, right? She did not look the part. What hero would wear a uniform, anyway? What hero had such a heavy sword that she could do nothing but drg and put in her belt?

"Oh! It's you, of course. You be hero!" The queen cheered, clapping her hands together. Rin stared at her for a long time.

* * *

><p>I don't want to be needed, sometimes!<p>

September 11th, 1:30am.

* * *

><p>"..Wait, what?"<p>

"Ahem, ahem," Rin analysed her other companion's appearance. She had dirt-blonde hair, and a crown the same colour as the exterior of her hair was on her head. The underneath of her hair was dyed a rainbow colour ("How did she do that…") and she had hazel-yellowish eyes. She looked fashionable, unlike a world where there was royalty, at least.

"Well, as you can see, I'm Galaco, King of this world, of course!" The girl, now known as Galaco proudly said, gesturing toward herself. Rin nodded, still not understanding anything at all.

"And I told Miku-miku here," Mikuo hissed ("It's Mikuo and you know it, douche!") at the king, who shook his anger off with a wave of dismissal. "That he will be sent on his way to find the next hero of Licheos, and bring them here!" Galaco grinned toothily at the 'hero'. Rin glared at Mikuo, who gulped and shuffled away.

"…So, you're saying I'm the hero, and I need to save the world, all that jazz?" Rin quirked an eyebrow once more. Galaco nodded enthusiastically.

"Bingo! You're right! Well, half of it, anyway." Galaco paused for a moment, swatting her hand. "Hmm hmm, you see…"

* * *

><p>"My Lord!" Mikuo crashed into the building, where sunlight shone into the castle and everything was fine and dandy. Ontop of the gold and velvet throne, out sat a young girl in her 20's, crossing her legs and face locked into a serious expression.<p>

"Mikuo, what is it now?" Galaco groaned, uncrossing her legs to lean forward, facing the teal man sweating in a panic.

"U-uhm, my lord, the Princess has gone missing!" Mikuo yelled, bowing a full ninety-degree bow. Galaco rolled her eyes.

"Geez, what is this now, a shitty game? Because this Princess has kept going missing for the past century right now, don't you think, Miku-miku?" Galaco smiled innocently, while the said knight shrieked back at the king, yelling about not using that germ-filled nickname and whatnot. Galaco dismissed those like tiny, small bugs.

"It's not a shitty game. The Princess is gone, and it's your duty to send out a search squad. That's why I-" Galaco jumped out of her seat and in front of Mikuo, her head filled with an idea she thought up on the spot.

"Speaking about games, the hero /is/ the one who saves the girl, right? Just like the Super M*rio Bros!" Galaco's eyes glinted a shady yellow. Mikuo's face contorted into an expression of worry.

"…So… Wha-"

"That's right, my loyal subject! Starting from today, you'll be the hero!" Galaco cheered, shoving a finger to the teal guard's chestplate.

"Wait, what?!"Mikuo shrieked confusingly.

* * *

><p>"Oh-oh, and then, and then! Get this, Mik- Miku-miku took it soo seriously that he went out and tried to save the Princess himself!" Galaco jumped up and down, her voice so loud it could be counted as screaming.<p>

"No, I did /not/! Your words were so serious I took them seriously!" Mikuo shrieked in protest.

"And then he got beaten up, and I had to revive him with my secret stash of them Spiritus Lapis, and he started arguing that I'm the idiot, and said I'm the hero, and we both teamed up and kicked the boss' ass! But unfortunately, the last boss was too difficult, so we both resurrected and await the new hero—Right Miku-miku?"

"We did not team up, My Lord." Mikuo blatantly said. He probably gave up on correcting his name, Rin snickered at that fact.

"…So, the Princess is still kept captive…?" Galaco pointed at Rin, her smile so wide she could fit an entire crocodile in the gap of her mouth.

"Biingooo!" Galaco sang as she bobbed up and down. Rin awkwardly smiled, a faint 'Yay' escaping her lips.

"…And now I'm the hero, because Mikuo," She shot a glare at the guard whom cowered at once, "brought me here?"

"Bingo once again, my loyal subject!" Galaco squealed, giving her a round of applause. Rin's awkward smile got even wider.

"Yaaaay," Mikuo clapped, a sarcastic smile lit his face. "Well well, My Lord, don't need to force the role on her. Plus, I totally forgot that you are /always/ serious, so I give my deepest apologies." Galaco shot a playful glare at him.

"Aww, come on! Heroes are fun!"

Mikuo shook his head.

"This girl just entered our world. She does not belong here, My Lord, so she might not be a hero, right, Rin?" Mikuo glanced over at the latter. Rin nodded.

"Oh my… I see, I see! I'm sorry for your loss of reality, Miss Hero!" Galaco smiled, toning her behaviour down a notch. "But, the rules still apply to our Little Miss Hero(1) right here, so I apologize, but she'll still be dragged into this mess."

"Oh, no no, it's no problem at all, Galaco! I don't mind helping others in need," Rin said, smiling gently. Galaco nodded in satisfaction.

"We need more people like you, Rinny!" Galaco sang once more, twirling around in excitement. Rin scooted closer to Mikuo.

"Is she always like that?" She chuckled at the king's childish behaviour. Mikuo sighed and nodded his head.

* * *

><p>September 11th, 2:45am.<p>

* * *

><p>"Ah, the Princess. She's not 'royalty', really, but she is indeed one of my most regular clients, and she's probably the richest in this land!"<p>

Rin wanted to know more about the land, and of course the 'Princess' girl. She had imagined a girly girl, wearing a pink frilly dress with a lot of ribbons, with a gentle smile that makes everyone's heart melt. Rin shook her head away from her ideal princess.

'Well, I mean, that would be why Mikuo went to save the princess, right?' Rin argued with herself, scratching her head for more ideas. She totally forgot about the fact that Galaco put the reluctant ex-hero up to save the princess.

"Oh, that's surprising…" Rin uttered out, "She's out of my expectations."

Galaco laughed. "Well, I'd understand, with the title and all…" Rin nodded fervently.

"Yeah, the title! Why is she called 'Princess', anyway?" Rin queried, tilting her head cutely.

"Well…" Galaco hummed, hitting her head repeatedly with her finger. "She just feels like a Princess, you know what I mean?"

"Hm…" Even more imagination on Rin's half. She imagined a girl walking with a straight back, her cin up, her arms swiftly moving in a rhythmic formation, a pout on her lips… The list goes on and on, until Galaco piped back up.

"I mean, she's very kind and all! She helps anyone, even her worse enemies! It's a charm of hers," Galaco laughed awkwardly, waving her and in that dismissive way again. A light pink dusted her cheeks… Or was it Rin's eyes playing tricks on her? Her eyes darted towards Mikuo's direction, both nodding eagerly, a huge smile plastered on their face.

"W-what is it—"

"Hmm, I guess it could be," Rin nodded, her hand below her chin as she interrupted Galaco's other statement.

An awkward silence soon crept up into the hallway.

"Oh, yeah! Uhm… I think I'll need to wake up soon, since school is starting and all…" Rin glanced at her orange watch, which fortunately was working for some reason

"What's a school?" Mikuo asked, resulting in a push from Galaco. He sprawled onto the floor, muffled sobs erupted from his throat.

"…Oh, you want to return to your world, huh..?" Galaco frowned. She immediately went deep in thought.

"I-it's not like I want to," Rin stuttered, "But I was just wondering…"

Galaco frowned deeply for a few seconds, before opening her mouth to speak.

"It's a trouble that your soul has been brought here. So your body is currently in… A comatose state." She murmured.

The tension in the castle returned once more.

"T-then… Ho-"

"You've been brought here to save the princess, after all! Therefore you will not be able to return unless you beat the ol' ultimate boss, right, Mikuo?" Galaco nudged at him, who nodded.

"…Mhm, yeah."

* * *

><p>AN:

Thanks for all the reviews! Even if they're only two on the last chapter—

/sobs because I definitely rushed the castle scene due to lack of knowledge

It seems Galaco has a crush on the princess~ Hoho- /shot

Anyway, I have nothing much to say—so, the usual! 3 R's and a favourite, I guess!


End file.
